Second Kiss
by Nephilim SinClaire
Summary: (Sequel to First Kiss... Wow, that's kind of a given, ain't it?) Kurt comforts a frightened Jamie during a stormy night... Shounen-ai (slash) fluff fic, KurtJamie.


Author's Notes: Okay, my friend Sho-chan encouraged me to make a sequel, so I figured, what the hell. I have no life, it's not like I'm wasting valuable time. So, anyways, here's the second story in the "Kiss Trilogy" (Yeah, there'll be another one of these monstrosities, eventually. Be afraid). Once again, R&R, no flames, constructive criticism welcomed. ^.~ Oh, and also, I gave up on trying to give Kurt an accent. The whole changing 'w's to 'v's thing didn't really cover it, and kinda made me sound ignorant, so he no longer speaks with an accent in my fics. *Nodnod* One more thing: I'm guessing that Jamie hasta share a room with someone, but I don't know who it is, so I decided on Bobby.  
  
Do you really need to read the first story to get this one? Not really. But I'd appreciate it if you read and reviewed it, anyway. ^.^ All you hafta know is that Jamie kissed Kurt in the first one.  
  
Disclaimer: Note that Jamie is my second favorite character. Now note the amount of screen time he gets. Do ya really think I own X-ME?  
  
Second Kiss By Margarita Neko  
  
It was raining.  
  
Kurt liked the rain. It was nice and soothing, and he thought that the lightning was pretty. At night, the sound of rain on the roof was kind of like a lullaby, singing him gently to sleep. Usually, he slept much better on rainy nights.  
  
Usually.  
  
Tonight, however, he found himself sitting on the couch in the living room, quietly staring at a shivering mass of blankets that whimpered with every crash of thunder. If he looked closely, he could just see a tuft of brown hair showing through at the top of the bundle. Reaching out with a three- fingered hand, he placed his hand on what he assumed was a shoulder.  
  
Immediately, Jamie's head emerged from within the protective cocoon, brown hair messy sticking up in odd places from static. His soft chocolate eyes were red and puffy from crying, and opened wide in surprise.  
  
"K... Kurt?" he asked shakily, trying to nonchalantly brush away the tear streaks on his cheeks. "What're you doing up so late?"  
  
Kurt grinned. "I should be asking you the same question. I'm pretty sure it's past your bedtime," he retaliated. After a pause, he continued. "But, if you must know, I was on my way to the kitchen for my midnight snack, and I heard this strange whimpering sound" --Here, he paused to teasingly poke a blushing Jamie in the cheek-- "and I automatically assumed that it was a ghost. So, at the risk of my own life, I started searching for the sound, hoping that, if I were to perish in the battle, at least everyone else in the Institute would be saved."  
  
He sighed dramatically, coaxing a soft giggle from the younger boy. "Of course, it was just a harmless little boy, but hey, it could have been the worst threat we've ever faced, for all I knew."  
  
Once again, Jamie blushed, grinning up at the older mutant, but Kurt found that the tear tracks, not totally erased, greatly reduced what should have been such a beautiful smile. Gently, he lifted up his tail and used the spaded tip to rub away the moisture.  
  
"Now it's your turn," he informed the brunette boy. "What are you doing up so late?"  
  
Jamie opened his mouth to answer, but a large rumble of thunder cut him off. Immediately, the boy had his arms wrapped around the older mutant, and his face buried in the blue fur of his chest as he whimpered and trembled in fear.  
  
Kurt smiled softly. "Ah... I see..." he said in his best 'comfort the little boy' voice as he wrapped his arms around the shaking child. "Poor Jamie... Don't want the guys to know that you're scared of thunder, huh?"  
  
The brunette nodded. "I was scared that I'd wake up Bobby, and then he'd laugh at me, and then he'd tell everyone else in the morning, and then... It would be bad," he said in a wavering whisper.  
  
Kurt nodded in understanding. 'Poor kid,' he thought to himself. 'Must be tough on him, being the baby of the group... So hard to fit in...' Of course, he knew how that felt. Trying to find someone to play with as a child wasn't really that easy for him, considering the fact that most of the parents attempted to "banish him back to Hell" when they saw him.  
  
Sighing, Kurt stood up, pulling Jamie unsteadily to his feet as well.  
  
"Time for bed," he informed the confused brunette as he gathered the blankets that Jamie had been hiding in earlier.  
  
"But... But what about Bobby?" the younger mutant asked, probably still scared that his crying would awaken his roommate.  
  
"Don't worry. You can stay with me for tonight," Kurt said, smiling as comfortingly as he could with fangs. "Like a sleepover! After all, maybe someone sleeping next to you will help you will be comforting enough that you won't be so scared. And in the morning, you can just say that you met up with me during one of my kitchen raids. Wouldn't be too far from the truth, after all."  
  
Jamie giggled, a light blush staining his pale cheeks. "Thanks, Kurt," he said gratefully, right before another crash of thunder caused him to throw himself at the fuzzy blue elf again, and the two of them tumbled back onto the couch.  
  
Of course, after they hit the couch there were quite a few more than just two of them.  
  
~*~  
  
By the time they'd gotten up to Kurt's room, the multiples had faded away, leaving only the original Jamie. Kurt had tucked in the sleepy boy, and immediately he fell asleep, curled up into a little ball and cuddling a stuffed tiger. However, while Kurt was glad that Jamie was able to sleep again, he himself was unable to follow the younger boy's example.  
  
So, for an hour, he just stared. At the ceiling, out the window, at his clock...  
  
...At Jamie...  
  
For some reason, his eyes were just drawn to the sleeping boy. The way his hair fell messily into his eyes, the tiny smile gracing the innocent face, the gentle rising and falling of his chest. To his deep chagrin, he had found himself noticing all these amazing little details about the younger boy for the two weeks since their first kiss. Which was awful, because he knew that Jamie couldn't possibly have meant it in a romantic way, that he had just done it out of an innocent curiosity, and besides that, homosexuality more or less contradicted his Christian upbringing. He couldn't figure out how he could be attracted to another male, let alone a twelve-year-old. But at the same time...  
  
He had never felt anything more wonderful.  
  
Heaving a deep sigh, Kurt reached over and brushed the bangs out of the sweet little face. He should have known that he wouldn't be able to sleep with such an angel lying next to him, just knowing that this was something he'd never experience again.  
  
'Mein Gott in Himmel,' he prayed silently as he gazed at his Jamie (His Jamie, that had such a nice ring to it). 'Please, send me a sign... Is this wrong? Is loving a boy-and one so much younger than I am-a sin?'  
  
And, for once in his life, God answered his prayers.  
  
Almost immediately after he had sent the silent question, his eyes just happened to wander to the pile of blankets that Jamie had brought with him, abandoned beside the bed. There, bundled up in the coverings, was a small journal.  
  
He knew that he shouldn't read it, but at the same time, something was drawing him to it. Some part of him knew that the answers to his questions were all waiting there in front of him, and he couldn't just ignore something that may have been the sign that he had prayed for. Before he even knew it, he was kneeling on the floor next to the little book, and, still working on autopilot, he opened it to a seemingly random page, and began to read the messy handwriting.  
  
~*~  
  
Dear Journal~  
  
I checked the dictionary today. It said that guys who kiss guys are called "gay." Now I'm even more confused than I was before, cuz it also said gay means happy, but I've heard some people saying gay like an insult. I'm all confused. Is gay good or bad? People should make up their minds.  
  
I think I might be gay. But only if it's a good thing. If it's a bad thing then I don't think I want to be gay anymore, but right now I'm very happy, cuz I think I have a crush. Or something. Maybe love, but Jubilee says that you can't tell the difference right away, so I'm just gonna say it's a crush. Don't wanna get my hopes up.  
  
Of course, if I do have a crush, then it definitely means that I'm gay, cuz the person I might have a crush on is Kurt. I definitely know that I wanna kiss him again, anyway. Kurt-kisses make me feel kinda floaty and warm. I like it. Plus, he looks really pet-able. If this is gay, then I don't think it could be a bad thing, could it? I don't think so.  
  
Maybe he could be gay with me, and I could be his boyfriend, and then I could pet him and kiss him all I wanted. That would be nice. Like having a kitty-cat and a boyfriend mixed into one.  
  
I think gay's a good thing.  
  
~*~  
  
Kurt's first reaction was something along the lines of, 'Aw, how cute, he keeps a diary.'  
  
Then the actual content of the diary kicked in.  
  
Cue the fireworks and confetti.  
  
Some carefully maneuvered dancing/happily hopping up and down in the dark and a close call with the bedside table later, Kurt decided that he should try sleeping again. Carefully, so as to not wake up Jamie, he climbed under the covers, moving to within a foot or so of the sleeping boy. Close enough to touch, but not enough so as to arouse any suspicions should someone find them together in the morning.  
  
Gazing once again at his angel, Kurt came to a decision. Even though he knew that his love was returned, and even though it would drive him crazy, he would not tell Jamie that he loved him right away. Someone like him deserved something right out of one of those romance novels that Kitty and Jean were always reading: Some extremely romantic gesture, one that would make such a story that even the most cold-hearted person would melt upon hearing. And, most importantly, one that Jamie would remember always as the beginning of something wonderful, and would keep him in Kurt's arms until the end of forever.  
  
But for tonight...  
  
Carefully, Kurt leaned over to the sleeping angel, and, gently, pressed his lips to Jamie's. A short and sweet kiss, just like the first one, but this time it was also a reminder of what was waiting for them in the near-Though not at all near enough, the older boy had to admit-future.  
  
And so, Kurt gave his Jamie his second kiss, and, though the younger boy wasn't awake for it, he was almost sure he saw a tiny smile cross the innocent, sleeping face. Content with this for now, the blue mutant finally fell asleep, dreaming of chocolate-haired angels.  
  
One of which he found cuddled up against his chest, stuffed tiger abandoned, the next morning.  
  
~*~  
  
Necchan: Well, there you have it, the second in my Kiss Trilogy. Not quite as long as the first, and, in all honesty, I probably could've just left this one out and skipped straight to the third story, but... Heh, I had fun writing this. ^.^ Don't expect the next one out too soon... I've actually got plans this weekend, for once in my life.  
  
Rei: Gasp! Neko? With a life? The world is ending! RUN!  
  
Necchan: *Casually pushes him out the second story window* Nayways, please R&R! I try hard... I think I should get some credit for that... ^.^;;; 


End file.
